


The Truth Will Out

by ChucklesCPfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chez Sandrine, Dinner, Explicit Sexual Content, Holodeck, Investigation, Invitation, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesCPfic/pseuds/ChucklesCPfic
Summary: After a rough week, Tom gets an unexpected invitation to dinner. (Completed May 2017)





	The Truth Will Out

**Author's Note:**

> This story was meant to have been finished about five weeks ago, at the start of April - except, I ended up in hospital for 2 weeks instead. Still, I got it finished in the end. :) I can now get back to working on the two long fics I started over a year ago - providing I don't get sidetracked by the story idea I had while in hospital, that is....

Title: The Truth Will Out  
Pairing: C/P  
Author: Chuckles  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: After a rough week, Tom gets an unexpected invitation to dinner.

The observation lounge was quiet and fairly dark. As the door slid closed behind him, Tom Paris crossed the room and sank down onto one of the couches. He was tired - not so much physically but mentally. It had been a rough week.

It wasn't the area of space they were in; that was undemanding – boring, even. No, it was what had transpired personally that had left him drained. He and B'Elanna had come to a mutual decision to end their relationship. They'd had some good times, but from the outset neither had been particularly honest with the other. B'Elanna hadn't been in love with him, and he...well, he'd always been in love with somebody else. 

They'd finally admitted the truth to one another eight days ago.

They'd been on the holodeck, relaxing in the resort program. Soaking up the rays from the artificial sun, he and B'Elanna had sat enjoying the happy atmosphere. But what Tom hadn't noticed was that while he was engaged in taking his visual fill of Voyager's First Officer lounging shirtless in a deckchair nearby, B'Elanna had been observing _him._ The first he knew of it was when she touched his arm and told him they needed to go to his quarters, to talk.

There had been no acrimony, which had surprised him at first, but after realising that neither of them was in love with the other, he'd been pleased; the lack of angry words had allowed them to remain good friends. What had drained him, however, was the reaction he'd received from a few people who'd listened to the gossips and held him entirely responsible for a situation they had absolutely no knowledge of.

He and B'Elanna had decided to keep the details of their break-up to themselves, so some of the crew had filled in the blanks and come to the erroneous conclusion that it must be all his fault. Under the guise of being 'protective' of their comrade and her well-being, they'd accused him of using B'Elanna. They'd cornered him in turbolifts and the shuttle bay to tell him, forcefully, exactly what they thought of him, threatening to do him serious physical harm if he went anywhere near his former girlfriend ever again. 

The harassment had only stopped when B'Elanna intervened and threatened them back. 

That had been something Tom had been very uncomfortable with – he didn't like _anyone_ fighting his battles for him – but it had, at least, kept the incidents from becoming known to the rest of the senior staff. He really hadn't wanted Tuvok, as head of security, to become involved, or for the Captain and First Officer to know of his situation. He'd just wanted to sort it out himself - ignore the idiots as much as he could and let them get bored with his lack of a response. It was the way he'd dealt with bullies before and it had usually worked.

Sighing, he ran a weary hand through his hair and sat up. It had been a couple of days since B'Elanna had taken her 'protectors' to task, but he just couldn't relax - he was still constantly anticipating another angry outburst from some disgruntled crew member or other, another threat of violence....

A shaft of light illuminated the room as the door opened and Harry Kim strolled in, smiling as he made his way to sit next to him.

“Hey, Tom.”

“Harry. What brings you here?”

The younger man shrugged. “Just looking for you.”

“Well, you've found me.” Tom smiled and turned to face him more fully. “So... what can I do for you?”

“Actually, it's more what I can do for you,” Harry replied with a grin. “Ayala told me there's a friendly pool tournament starting soon; he thought you might be interested.”

“A pool tournament....” Tom frowned, thinking it sounded like fun but not sure what reception he'd get if he joined in. But, Ayala had always been nice to him, so maybe it'd be okay. “Who's lined up to play?”

“Not too many. Ayala, Gerron, Carey, a few others.... Me.”

Tom laughed and lightly punched the other man's arm. “Fancy your chances, do you?”

“I'm improving all the time,” Harry defended himself. “So, how about it? Gonna play?”

Feeling a little brighter, now that his previous thoughts had been swept away by Harry's companionable presence, Tom nodded. “Yeah. Why not? Come on.” He stood and walked toward the exit. “Let's go.”

~~~~~

Ayala looked up as the holodeck door opened and Tom and Harry ambled in. Waving them over, he nodded towards the bar. “Either of you want a drink before the tournament starts?”

Both men decided on beer and Ayala placed the order, handing the drinks over before gesturing to the pool table. “Let's get this underway,” he said, leading them to where the rest of the entrants were seated. He picked up a padd from the table and read out the order of play. Harry was up first, matched against Gerron.

Tom watched as his friend gave a good account of himself, beating the young Bajoran quite convincingly. Being drawn to play fourth, he had a while before his own game, so just sat back and enjoyed the friendly atmosphere. It was a marked contrast to what he'd endured the previous week and it really helped. By the time it was his turn to play, he was happily joining in with the banter and general camaraderie. Dalby and Chell, who'd previously harassed him, were seated at a table nearby, but they kept to themselves so Tom paid them no mind. 

~~~~~

The evening drew to a close with the rest of the players sincerely congratulating Tom on a well-deserved win against Ayala in the final. Weary and yawning, he propped himself against the bar as Harry went from person to person, rounding up people who wanted to join him in his quarters for a few hands of cards. Tom had already declined, saying he just wanted a little time to himself. He didn't really, but hadn't wanted to explain to Harry the real reason for delaying his departure from Sandrine's.

For the last hour, he'd noticed Chakotay overtly watching him - and not just while he was at the pool table - and he was determined to try and find out why.

“You sure you don't want to come with us, Tom?” Harry nodded toward his entourage standing by the door. “We're only gonna play for a couple of hours.”

“Yeah, I'm sure.” He patted him on the shoulder. “I'm just gonna have one last drink, then head to bed. I'm pretty much exhausted.”

“Okay. I'll see you in the morning, then. 'Night, Tom.”

“'Night, Harry.”

Once his friend had left with the others in tow, he perched himself on a stool in front of the bar and wondered how he should go about finding out what he wanted to know. Lost in his thoughts, the soft voice next to his shoulder a few minutes later caught him by surprise.

“You played well tonight,” Chakotay commented, as he leaned one elbow on the counter and smiled at him. “I think a celebratory drink is in order. What would you like?”

“Um....” A little nonplussed, Tom pointed at his empty glass. “A refill would be good. Thanks.”

Chakotay nodded, then ordered their drinks from Sandrine. “Would you join me at my table for a short while?” He handed Tom his beer and gestured to the shadowed far corner of the room. “It's a little quieter over there. More private.”

“Sure.”

The First Officer led the way to the table and then sat, indicating for him to take the seat alongside him. “I saw you at the resort last week,” he said, twisting to face him. “You spent quite a while watching me.” He reached a hand out and took one of Tom's. “I'm not complaining, by the way. Far from it,” he reassured him. “In fact, I spent a fair amount of time watching you, too.”

“You... did?”

“Yeah.” Chakotay gave him a smile. “You were the most interesting thing there.”

“Oh.”

Chuckling, Chakotay released Tom's hand. “I seem to have found a way to silence you,” he remarked. “Have I shocked you?”

“A little,” Tom confessed quietly. “I never thought you'd ever be... interested in me.”

“Oh, I'm interested all right.” Chakotay shifted a little closer and ran his fingers over one of Tom's flushed cheeks. “I take it the interest is... mutual?”

The younger man nodded, his eyes briefly closing. “It's definitely mutual. I've been interested in you for a long time.”

“Yet you were with B'Elanna....”

“I was,” Tom agreed, “but it wasn't serious, on either her part or mine.” He pressed into the hand that was still stroking his face. “If I'd had the slightest indication that you'd be open to you and me getting together, I'd never have bothered with anyone else.”

“Then I should have approached you sooner.” Chakotay leaned toward him and brought his lips to meet Tom's in a quick kiss. “Would you have dinner with me tomorrow night? In my quarters?”

“I'd like that,” Tom responded quietly. “What time?”

“A couple of hours or so after the end of our shift, say 1930 hours? Will that be okay for you?”

Chakotay dropped his hand away to grab his drink, and Tom reached for his own, taking a decent sized swig of it. “That's fine, Chakotay. I'll be looking forward to it,” he answered, smiling. “Although, I've got to say, this is all a little unexpected.”

Chakotay nodded. “I suppose it is,” he agreed. “But long overdue.” He watched as Tom unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. “Tired?”

The younger man yawned again. “Yeah. Shattered.”

“Then, perhaps you ought to get to bed. We need you wide awake for your shift in the morning.” He gave him another quick kiss, then sat back. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Tom echoed. He finished his beer, then stood. “Thanks for the drink, Chakotay.”

“You're welcome. Goodnight, and sleep well.”

“Goodnight.”

With one last lingering look at the man who'd been in his dreams for so many years, Tom walked away and left the holodeck.

~~~~~

“What's put you in such a good mood?”

Tearing his eyes away from the sight of the First Officer tucking into his breakfast on the other side of the mess hall, Tom looked at Harry and shrugged. “Just had a good time last night.” Wanting to deflect his friend's curiosity, he changed the subject slightly. “How did your card game go? Did you win?”

Harry gave a wry snort. “Yeah. Right up until the last hand. Lost everything to Carey then. That man's so hard to read.... I thought he was bluffing, but....” He shook his head, remembering his shock when he realised he'd been outwitted.

Tom grinned impishly. “I could've told you how good he is. Found it out pretty early on.”

“Well, I wish you'd mentioned it.” Harry poked at the bland lump of... stuff... on his plate. “I'm gonna be coming in here for the next two weeks,” he grumbled. “I'm gonna die of starvation.”

“Don't be melodramatic, Harry. Neelix's cooking is very... nutritious.” 

“You eat it, then,” Harry stated petulantly. “Or buy me dinner tonight. You owe me a meal, anyway. I could come by your quarters after shift.”

Tom shook his head. “Not tonight, Harry, I'm busy. Sorry.”

“Busy? Doing what?”

“Hey, look at the time. I'm gonna be late.” He grabbed his plate and stood. “See you on the bridge,” he called over his shoulder, as he headed toward the recycler. “Or maybe in sickbay, if you finish that breakfast. Bye, Harry.” 

With a grin, a quick wave, and one last glance at Chakotay, Tom hurried out of the room.

~~~~~

The day dragged by slowly. 

He'd expected to see Chakotay on the bridge after breakfast, but the First Officer had spent the morning in his office, catching up on reports. It hadn't been until after lunch that the older man made an appearance, and then only briefly. 

Before he could even sit down, the Captain had sent the Commander off to work with Seven in astrometrics, to help map a nebula they'd discovered in their projected path, and perhaps find a safe way through it. He wasn't due back on the bridge until the following morning.

Sighing, Tom glanced at the time. Just a few minutes to go until the end of shift. He'd managed to keep a lid on his nervous anticipation for most of the day, but his control was fraying now. In just over two hours he'd be in Chakotay's quarters, having dinner and... possibly more....

As he stared at the main viewscreen, not really seeing it, the door to the lift opened and Baytart entered the bridge. He didn't realise he was there until the man tapped him on the arm to get his attention.

“My turn at the helm now, Lieutenant.”

“Pablo.” Tom stood up and relinquished his seat. “Sorry. Just zoned out for a moment.” He quickly gave him a rundown of everything he'd need to know, then headed for the turbolift, where Harry was waiting for him.

“What happened there?” Harry asked as they boarded the lift. “You seemed out of it for a moment. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah.” He called for his deck, then turned to face him. “Just had something on my mind. Nothing bad,” he added quickly, as his friend frowned. “In fact, not bad at all.”

Harry grinned. “You've got a date tonight, haven't you? That's why you've been in a good mood all day.”

Tom realised there was no point in lying, but he wasn't about to give out any details. “Yeah, I have. But that's all I'm gonna say on the matter.”

“Must be someone special, then,” Harry surmised.

Tom just smiled.

~~~~~

He was a nervous wreck.

In his efforts to ensure that he was spotlessly clean – both inside and out – his normal half hour in the bathroom had stretched to over an hour. Although Chakotay had only invited him for dinner, Tom so hoped it would be more, and wanted to be prepared should the eventuality arise.

After his bathing marathon, it'd then taken him almost as long to decide what to wear. This date meant more to him than any other, and he wanted to look as close to perfect as possible. He'd gone through every single item in his closet, dismissing them all. Unable to find anything he deemed suitable, he'd finally spent the rations he'd been squirrelling away for lean times and replicated himself some well-tailored dress slacks and a simple light-grey silk shirt. Checking his appearance in the full-length bedroom mirror, he finally nodded his approval. 

His next stop was to return to the replicator in the living area; he had just enough rations left for a decent bottle of wine. Retrieving his order, he checked the time and found he had only five minutes before he was due at Chakotay's quarters. 

Taking a deep, calming breath, he briefly closed his eyes, then left his cabin. 

Less than two minutes later he was outside the First Officer's quarters, pressing the chime. There was no immediate call for entry, so he waited a minute or two and then tried again.

Nothing. There was no response at all.

His brow furrowing, Tom delved into the pocket of his slacks and fished out his comm badge. About to activate it, he suddenly decided it might be better, first, to ask the computer for Chakotay's location.

“Commander Chakotay is currently in the quarters assigned to Captain Kathryn Janeway,” came the response.

Tom sighed heavily. “Must've been called away urgently,” he muttered to himself, “or else he'd have let me know.”

Deciding it wouldn't be appropriate to call – he didn't want to interrupt, nor did he know if Chakotay had told the Captain of their date – he lingered in the corridor, unsure of what he should actually do. It was only after a few of the passing crew had stared at him that he thought it best to go back to his own cabin.

Once home, he slumped on the couch, checking with the computer every ten minutes or so for Chakotay's whereabouts. The answer, every time, was the same: he was still with the Captain. It wasn't until two hours had passed that he finally gave up, convinced then that their date was cancelled.

Totally dejected, and in no mood for his missed dinner, he undressed and crawled into bed, wondering just what the hell had been so important that Chakotay couldn't have contacted him.

~~~~~

“Tom?” Harry reached out and patted his friend on the shoulder, “Are you okay?” They were standing together in the turbolift, heading for the bridge, but Tom hadn't said a single word since they'd met up. “You don't look so good. What's wrong?”

Too upset to speak, Tom just shook his head, wishing they'd arrive at their destination before Harry continued to question him. He'd been wanting to escape his attention completely this morning, but the Ensign had called for him at his quarters after he'd failed to go for breakfast in the mess hall. Not hungry, Tom had stayed home, desperately hoping that Chakotay would contact him before their shift.

However, the only 'contact' he'd got was Harry, at his door....

As the lift stopped, Tom dashed out and, passing the unexpectedly-empty First Officer's chair, took his seat at the helm, listening half-heartedly as Culhane relayed to him all pertinent information from the previous shift. Nodding, he sat and flew the ship, operating entirely on autopilot. 

It was almost lunchtime when Chakotay requested he join him in his office. Handing the helm over to his replacement, Tom rose and quickly made his way there, nervously anticipating hearing Chakotay's explanation for what had happened the previous evening.

The First Officer smiled and indicated the chair in front of his desk, “Please, have a seat.”

Tom nodded and sat, smiling back. “Thanks.”

“I'd like to apologise,” Chakotay stated, his hands on the desk as he leaned forward. “I really should have let you know sooner, but...” he shrugged, “I'm afraid it couldn't be helped. I....”

Tom cut him off before he could continue. “That's okay, Chakotay. I knew it had to be something serious.”

“You... did?” The older man looked somewhat puzzled. “I'm not sure I understand.” He tilted his head as he peered at him. “I know piloting a shuttle to scout ahead before we get to the nebula would possibly come as a bit of a surprise to you, especially as you'll need to leave in around fifteen minutes or so, but... I don't really regard it as... serious.”

“A... shuttle? You want me....” Tom's words petered out as he realised it wasn't a personal apology he was receiving but a professional one. It came as a rather harsh blow to him but they _were_ currently on duty and he knew that would always come first with Chakotay, so....

Hiding his disappointment, Tom made sure to keep to a professional script. “I have no problem with taking a shuttle out, Commander, even if it is very short notice. I'm more than happy to do it.”

Chakotay gave a pleased sigh. “I'm glad, Tom. Thank you.” He pushed a padd toward him, across the desk. “Your mission details. It basically boils down to you taking a look around and seeing what's out there that Voyager's sensors may not have detected. We need you to do extra scans and send the information back for Seven to interpret, so that she can add it to what we already know. Perhaps, with the extra intel., we'll be able to find a path _through_ the nebula rather than having to trek around it.”

“Well, Sir, if there's a path out there, I promise I'll find it for you. You can count on me.”

“I know I can, Tom. You're an exceptional pilot and we're very lucky to have you.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Rising from his seat, the First Officer walked around his desk and gently rested a hand on the other man's shoulder. “Be careful out there, Tom. Don't take any chances. I'll see you when you get back.”

“You can count on it, Chakotay,” Tom nodded. He stood and grabbed the padd from the desk, then hurried off to the shuttle bay.

~~~~~

Because of a previously undetected fine-dust debris field, the mission took a lot longer than Tom expected. Almost eight hours passed before he made it back to Voyager.

After completing his post-flight checks and briefly meeting with the Captain, he made his way to the mess hall. He'd had a small lunch on the Flyer, but he was hungry now and, with all his replicator rations gone, he had no other choice but to eat whatever Neelix had left from dinner. A quick meal of something cold and blue took the edge off, so he headed home to his quarters.

Checking his terminal for messages, he was disappointed to find nothing from Chakotay. In fact, there was nothing from anyone. With a sigh, he once again asked the computer for the First Officer's location. Finding he was in B'Elanna's cabin, he thought it was probably safe to comm him.

“Paris to Chakotay.”

There was a brief delay, then, “Go ahead, Lieutenant. What can I do for you?”

“Um... I just thought I'd let you know I was back onboard....” Tom answered hesitantly. “I thought you might want to... see me.”

“See you?” There was more than a hint of surprise in Chakotay's voice. “Why? Do you have a problem that you need my help with?”

“Well, not as such....” Tom wasn't sure why Chakotay had responded the way he had; all he could think was that perhaps it was because B'Elanna was present. “I just thought that... y'know.... after things didn't quite go as planned before... that... that....”

“Tom,” Chakotay sounded distracted now, “it doesn't seem like there's anything important to discuss, so, if it's okay with you, I think it's best if I just see you at the morning briefing.”

“Nothing... important....”

“No. So, I'll speak with you tomorrow. Chakotay out.”

Struck dumb by the abrupt dismissal, Tom wandered over to his couch and slumped down, completely bemused at how... callously... Chakotay had reacted to him. Nothing important, indeed!

Well, Tom reflected, maybe it _wasn't_ important to Chakotay.... But the older man had seemed so sincere at Sandrine's.... Why the hell was he acting so cool now? Surely he couldn't have imagined Chakotay's interest – after all, the man had _kissed_ him, hadn't he?

Running a hand through his hair, he was about to get up and go to his bedroom when the outer door swished open and Harry came bounding in.

“Hey, Tom. Good to see you back, and in one piece.”

“Yeah,” he answered distractedly. “Thanks.”

“Tom?”

“Harry, look.... I'm not really in the mood for talking right now. I was about to go to bed.”

“It's still early....” Harry gave him a scrutinising look. “What's wrong? What is it?” He held up a hand as the other man shook his head. “Don't lie to me,” he warned. “You were the same this morning; you didn't even speak.”

“Harry....”

“Did something go wrong with your date last night? Is that it? Did you fight or something?”

Tom snorted softly. “Or something,” he muttered, almost inaudibly.

“What?”

“Nothing.” He made a show of rubbing his eyes and yawning, hoping Harry would just drop it and leave. “Look, I'm really tired.... I'll see you tomorrow, okay? We'll meet up for breakfast.”

Realising he wasn't going to get any answers out of his friend at the moment, Harry threw his hands up in defeat. “Yeah. Okay.” He turned and walked toward the door. “'Night, Tom.”

“'Night, Harry.”

As the outer door closed, Tom, for the second night running, dejectedly made his way to bed.

~~~~~

“Morning, Tom.” 

“B'Elanna.”

The Chief Engineer placed her breakfast on the table and dropped into the seat opposite him. “If you don't mind me saying so, you look like shit.”

Tom gave a wry laugh. “Yeah, well... maybe that's because I feel like shit.”

“So, what's up?” she enquired, peering at him. “You sounded okay when you commed Chakotay last night. What's happened?”

“Happened? Nothing.”

“Really?” B'Elanna raised an eyebrow. “I'm not sure I believe you.”

“Well....” Tom gave a lacklustre shrug and pushed his plate away. “That's your prerogative, I guess.”

“Okay.” It was pretty obvious that Tom needed cheering up, so she decided to give him some news she was sure would do just that. “I put in a good word for you last night, y'know.”

“What?”

“With Chakotay.” She grinned, the previous evening still firmly in her mind. “He's a really funny guy when you get to know him. Always makes me laugh. He can make a joke out of just about anything.”

Tom's face paled as B'Elanna's words struck a particularly unpleasant chord with him and his dejection started to give way to a quickly building anger. “A joke.”

“Yeah.” She reached across and took hold of his hand. “Anyway, your name came up a couple of times and....”

“Yeah, I just bet it did.” Tom snatched his hand back as if he'd been burned. “That's how he sees me, isn't it?” he growled. “Just one big joke!”

“A joke?” B'Elanna looked shocked. She tried to grab his hand again, but he kept it out of her reach. “What are you talking about? He....”

“No.” Springing out of his chair, he backed away from the table, almost knocking over the First Officer who was on his way to the serving counter. “Go on, Chakotay,” he barked at the startled man, “have a fucking good laugh at my expense. It was all just a game to you, wasn't it? You never meant a single fucking word you said to me!”

As heads turned their way, Tom tried to barge past his C.O., only to be grabbed by the shoulders and spun to face the door.

“Move. Now,” Chakotay commanded, then unceremoniously manhandled the angry pilot out of the room, passing a very surprised Harry who was on his way in.

Once in the empty corridor, he grabbed the surly Lieutenant's arm. “What the hell was all that about?” he demanded, virtually hissing the words. “If you've got a problem with me, the mess hall is _not_ the place to air it. Understood?”

When Tom remained tight-lipped and doing his best to ignore his presence, Chakotay again took the younger man by the shoulders. “My office,” he growled, then steered him into the turbolift.

The ride passed in absolute silence, with Tom staring sullenly at the floor and Chakotay staring unwaveringly at Tom. When the door opened, the First Officer pointed to his office. “Inside,” he instructed, attempting to keep the anger he was feeling out of his voice. “And that's a direct order, Paris.”

Knowing he would be charged with insubordination if he refused, Tom complied, albeit reluctantly.

“Sit.” Chakotay perched on the edge of his desk and pointed to the chair in front of him. “Now, tell me what the hell your problem is and why you felt it necessary to make a scene in a public place.”

Sitting right on the edge of his seat, Tom spoke with his head bent low. “I'm not a joke, Chakotay,” he stated fervently. “I do have feelings.”

The First Officer frowned. “I don't think anyone's ever suggested otherwise, Lieutenant.”

“Lieutenant....” Tom echoed miserably, shaking his head. “You never called me that the other night. I was 'Tom' then....” He looked up, imploringly. “Why'd you do it, huh? Why?”

“Tom....” Chakotay heaved a very confused sigh. “What night? Do what?” His frustration was evident in his voice. “What are you talking about?”

Tom gave a derisory snort. “So, it meant that little to you, you've forgotten about it already....” He ran a hand across his eyes, tears starting to form as his emotions tried to get the best of him; he was determined to keep them at bay, though – he wasn't about to give Chakotay the satisfaction of seeing him cry. “Is that why you never contacted me? Why you just let me turn up? You wanted me to stand around in the corridor, outside your quarters, looking like a fool.”

“Tom....” Moving off his desk, Chakotay crouched down in front of the obviously distressed man. “Please believe me,” he said softly, “I have absolutely no idea what it is you're talking about.” He held up a hand as Tom looked up sharply at him. “Just start at the beginning, okay? Please. I honestly want to understand what it is that's upset you so much.”

“What's upset me...?” Frowning, Tom was quiet for a while, trying to make sense of the fact that Chakotay seemed to have no clue about anything. Finally, he acquiesced and haltingly relayed what had happened at Sandrine's, three nights before. By the time he was finished, Chakotay was almost in a state of shock.

“I... kissed you, then asked you to meet me for dinner....”

Tom nodded. “But you weren't home the next evening; you were in the Captain's quarters.”

“Yes,” Chakotay confirmed, distractedly, “a working dinner; the same as the night before.”

“The night before? But....”

“I know. I was apparently in Sandrine's at that time....”

There was a moment of profound silence, then, “Shit.” Sudden understanding mingled with embarrassment, and Tom's face turned a brilliant red. “Someone set me up, didn't they? It wasn't you. It was a... a....”

“Hologram,” Chakotay finished for him. “That would seem to be the logical explanation, yes.”

“Oh, fuck.” He hid his face in his hands, wondering just what the hell Chakotay thought of him, now that the older man knew he was... interested in him. More than interested. If it hadn't been for the incident at Sandrine's, that little bit of knowledge would probably never have seen the light of day. Now that it had, though.... 

He peered out through his fingers. “I'm sorry,” he whispered. “I never meant for you to find out, I....”

“Tom,” Chakotay shook his head, “forget about it for now. My main concern is to find out who did this and why.” He stood. “I think you need a drink. Let me get you a cup of coffee, then we'll see if we can't figure this out.”

“My shift starts in fifteen minutes....”

“Don't worry about that. I'll have a quick word with the Captain and....” At Tom's shocked look, he continued gently, reassuringly, “She doesn't need to know everything, Just enough to know that someone created a holocharacter of me, in order to dupe you. Okay?”

“Okay.” Tom dropped his hands and breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome.” He headed to the replicator and ordered Tom's coffee and a cup of tea for himself. He put them both on the desk, then commed the Captain; she arrived in his office minutes later.

“I take it there's some kind of problem?” she asked, looking from one man to the other. “Does this concern what went on in the mess hall earlier?”

Chakotay nodded, then gave her a brief – edited – version of what Tom had told him.

“A nasty business,” she commented when he'd finished. She turned to Tom. “You're off helm duty today, Lieutenant. I want you to help the Commander and Tuvok with their enquiries. The sooner we get this matter sorted out, the better.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“And Commander,” she continued, turning to Chakotay, “please keep me informed of your progress. I want whoever's responsible for this... prank, if that's what it was... dealt with swiftly. Creating holographic images of the crew – especially the senior staff – is a very serious matter and I won't tolerate it. Especially when it disrupts the bridge. Whoever's played this trick might be due some brig time, I think.”

“I agree,” Chakotay nodded. “I'll update you as soon as I have anything.”

“Good.” With a quick glance at the drinks on the desk, Janeway headed for the door. “There's just enough time for me to grab a cup of coffee before my shift, so I'll speak with you both later.”

As she left, Chakotay picked up his tea and took a sip. “It sounds as though Tuvok will probably turn up here soon. If he's going to be intimately involved in the investigation, I'm not sure I'll be able to keep the full details from him.”

“Oh.” Tom cradled his mug of coffee in his hands, his voice quiet. “I guess that's it then. My secret'll be well and truly out. He might not spread it around, but he'll definitely tell the Captain.”

“ _If_ he's involved in the investigation, yes, he will. However...” Tom looked up, hopeful, as Chakotay continued, “I'm going to suggest to him that we keep this low-key; that there's no real need for his involvement. At least, not at present.”

“And how will you do that?”

“By saying I want to make this look like a disciplinary matter only, and that his participation would make the crew sceptical of that.” He gave Tom an apologetic look. “I'm sorry, but it'll mean that people will assume you're in trouble with me for now but...”

“Hey,” the younger man put down his cup and waved a hand in his direction, cutting him off, “no worries. It's the truth, anyway. I've really screwed things up with you this time.”

“Tom....”

“Well, I have,” he insisted. “I acted like a complete moron in the mess hall; I bet most of the ship's heard about it by now.”

“So, we use it to our advantage,” Chakotay said, giving him a gentle smile. “Find out who's saying what; see if anyone gives themselves away. But first,” he took another sip of his tea, “we need to see if we can figure out the motive behind it all; what prompted the perpetrator to act? Also, who has the necessary skills to create my likeness and fit it into the Sandrine's program?”

“That's an interesting question,” Tom nodded. “Maybe we should start with the program – see if whoever accessed it left any tracks.”

“And the motive? Any idea what that could be?”

Tom shrugged. “The only thing I've been getting any hassle about lately is breaking up with B'Elanna. Some people seem to have got the idea that it was all my fault – that it wasn't a mutual decision. But why would they try setting me up with you? And how did they, um, know that... y'know, that I was... uh, interested, anyhow?”

“Remember what you told me my double said? That he'd noticed you watching me? I think someone else noticed you that night at the resort. Someone real. We just need to find out who.”

“I think that might be easier said than done,” Tom muttered. “There were a lot of people there that night.” 

“Well, let's start with the names of the crew members who've been hassling you,” Chakotay suggested. “It's most likely one of those, don't you think?”

Tom nodded. “Probably. But... I don't want any charges brought against them or anything, not for the verbal stuff. It'd just cause more problems in the long run.”

“Okay. If that's what you want....”

“I do.”

“Then, I won't press you on that. But, Tom,” Chakotay caught his gaze and held it, “I can't be lenient on whoever created the holocharacter. As the Captain said, that person deserves brig time. Attempting to create discord amongst the command staff is a very serious matter.”

Tom sighed and nodded. “I understand. And I agree. The last thing I wanted was to rile you up; I did more than enough of that in the past. I don't want conflict, Chakotay. I don't want you to go back to hating me.”

“Tom,” Chakotay spoke softly, “I don't hate you. So, just forget about that.” He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a padd. “Let's concentrate on that list of names for now.”

~~~~~

“You don't think it could've been Dalby?”

Chakotay shook his head. They were sitting at the computer in Tom's quarters, reviewing the holodeck logs, specifically for the Sandrine's program. They'd discovered that several modifications had been made by way of the holodeck terminal the day before the incident, but had yet to find out by whom. “He's a clever guy, but his background is in propulsion engineering, not holoprogramming. He doesn't have the knowledge or expertise to hide his tracks this way.” He pointed to the screen. “And you can see for yourself just how complex this subroutine is....”

“Yeah....” Tom frowned at the data. “Even someone as experienced as Harry might have problems writing something like this.” He gave an exasperated sigh. “Who the hell could've done it?”

Chakotay looked at the padd he'd brought with him. “None of the others on this list, Tom,” he said, quietly. “Chell, Doyle, Jarvin... they're not that good at this kind of thing, not at this level.”

“So... you think it's a Fleet guy?”

“Maybe,” he nodded. “Or someone we just haven't considered yet....” He gently squeezed Tom's shoulder. “Is the list complete? Are you sure you haven't missed anyone off?”

Tom turned to face him, relishing the comforting weight of Chakotay's hand as he looked into concerned brown eyes. “No,” he sighed, “that's everyone.”

“Okay.”

“So, what do we do now?”

Chakotay moved and gave Tom's shoulder a pat as he stood up. “We go to the holodeck and try to figure out who might have seen you there the other week.” He slipped the padd into his pocket. “Come on.”

As they left Tom's quarters and rode the turbolift to the appropriate deck, Chakotay explained what he wanted them to do.

“Recreate that night at the resort exactly? Right down to what we were... wearing?”

“Yes,” Chakotay confirmed. “The more details we can put in correctly at the start, the more likely we are to remember other things, like who we saw and what they were doing, who they were with – that kind of thing.”

Tom closed his eyes briefly, wondering how the hell he was supposed to keep his mind on the investigation when he'd soon be staring again at a shirtless Chakotay. He took a deep breath. “All right. But what about the crew? Do we program simulations of them or... what?”

Chakotay shook his head as the lift stopped and they exited it, making their way to holodeck one. “I know a few of them exist in a basic way in other programs, but I don't want to transfer them to the resort. I would rather use markers of some kind, for all of them; keep things standardized.”

“Okay.”

They reached the holodeck door and Chakotay nodded toward the control panel. “Check the records and initialize the exact program that was in use that night,” he instructed, “right down to the same holocharacters. Then program holographic clothes for us. I was wearing...”

Tom interrupted him. “I, uh, remember what you were wearing, Chakotay,” he said quietly, his face flushing with embarrassment. “No need to go into details. I'll, uh, program somewhere for us to change....”

Chakotay nodded. “Okay.” The door opened a few moments later and they stepped inside, the resort program up and running. He gestured toward a small group of chairs. “I'll meet you over there when we're appropriately clothed.”

They went behind the screens Tom had programmed, coming out a few minutes later wearing simulations of their garments from eleven days before. Tom had on his light blue cotton shorts and white T-shirt, and Chakotay....

Tom swallowed heavily as his gaze roved over the First Officer, who was already moving to the same chair he'd occupied that night. The older man was wearing the tan shorts he'd programmed and... nothing else. He'd known he wouldn't be, but... “Shit,” he muttered. 

“Tom?”

“Nothing. Just stubbed my toe.”

“Oh, right.” Chakotay smiled, then sat down and looked around. “You were over there, with B'Elanna.” he said, pointing to his left. “So, that's where we put our first marker.” He made a note of it on the padd he still had with him. “Sam Wildman and Joe Carey were just behind you.”

“They were?” Tom asked, surprised. “I never noticed.” He looked down as he suddenly realised he hadn't actually noticed too many other people that night either and probably wasn't going to be of much help. He'd known it'd been crowded, but almost all his attention had been on Chakotay.

“They were talking to the Captain,” Chakotay stated, looking around again. “She arrived just after B'Elanna and you sat down.” 

“Oh.”

“That was right before Neelix brought you your drinks.”

Tom nodded. “I remember that. He'd mixed some new kind of cocktail and couldn't wait for us to try it.”

Chakotay tilted his head. “Was it any good?”

Tom pulled a face. “Too bitter. Although, he did say that O'Donnell liked it, so he must've been here somewhere.”

“O'Donnell,” Chakotay repeated, looking thoughtful. “One of Dalby's pals....” He shook his head. “He doesn't have holoprogramming experience, either.” Sitting back in the chair, idly rubbing his chest, he stared at the sky. “He's not the vindictive sort... I'm certain he'd never get involved in something like this.” He turned to look at the pilot. “What do you remember of that night? Who can you recall seeing?” When there was no answer he called out Tom's name. 

Tom started. He'd been engrossed in watching Chakotay's fingers playing across his skin. “What?"

“That night. Who do you remember seeing?”

“Um....” Tom looked away, avoiding Chakotay's inquisitive gaze. “I'm not sure,” he answered, feeling his cheeks start to burn again. “I was mostly just talking to B'Elanna and... well, I....” He took a deep breath and turned back. “I didn't see further than those chairs,” he muttered, pointing to where Chakotay was sitting. “I was a bit preoccupied.”

“You didn't notice anyone?”

He ran a hand through his hair. “Well... I saw Naomi; she was running around behind you.”

“Yes,” Chakotay nodded, “I saw her go past me and up to Sam and Joe a couple of times. Did you see anyone else?”

“I don't know.” He shrugged. “Perhaps we should put in the markers now. Maybe that'll jog my memory.”

“Okay.” Chakotay handed Tom the padd. “Here's who we've got so far, and their positions.”

Tom got up and accessed the control panel, programming in name-tagged silhouettes to take the place of their crew mates. As he walked back to where Chakotay was, he looked around at his creations. “I passed Jarvin on the way in,” he suddenly remembered. He pointed toward the now-concealed entrance. “He was over there, standing next to that tree.”

“Was he with anyone?”

Tom shook his head. “He was alone. It looked like he was waiting for someone, though.”

“But at that time he had no problem with you?”

“Beyond his normal dislike of me, no. We've never really seen eye to eye,” he elaborated. “He hated me from the moment I joined your cell. Nothing I've ever done has been good enough, according to him.”

“Any idea why?”

“No.” Tom went back and put in Jarvin's silhouette. “I tried asking him a few times, but he wouldn't talk to me.”

Chakotay indicated for Tom to sit in the chair next to his. “Had he ever harassed you before you broke up with B'Elanna?”

Tom sat and shook his head. “No. He just gave me the cold shoulder.”

Chakotay sighed deeply. “Then, perhaps we need to look for someone else.” He gazed across at the place Tom had occupied eleven days before. “I saw William Chapman wander past a few times after Sam, Joe and the Captain left. He tried to disguise it, but he was definitely looking at you.”

“Ah, yeah. Chapman,” Tom muttered. “We used to play table tennis together. He's, uh, got a bit of a thing for me.”

“Really. And what about you? Are you... interested in him?”

“No.” Tom frowned, surprised at Chakotay's almost icy tone. “You already know where my interest lies.”

Chakotay looked away for a moment. “Oh. Right. I was just curious, that's all.”

“Well, I'm not interested in him that way.” He leaned forward. “It's you I'm attracted to, but you weren't meant to know about that. I know it must really piss you off.” 

“It doesn't piss me off,” Chakotay replied quickly, as he stood. “But we don't seem to be getting anywhere with our investigation. I think we should approach this from a different direction.” He headed for the changing screens. “Let's get dressed and think of something else.”

~~~~~

Tom sank down onto the couch in his quarters and sighed. 

They'd spent two hours checking through crew records, trying to find out who might have the necessary skills to pull off the stunt. However, their search had been fruitless. The ones who openly had the ability – people like Harry and Seven - were all above reproach. In light of this, Chakotay had decided he would do a little sleuthing on his own and had left a few minutes before to chat with some of his old Maquis comrades.

Resting his head on the back of the chair, Tom stared vacantly at the ceiling. It had been a strange day – a strange week or so, actually. He'd broken up with B'Elanna; been harassed by some of the crew; been kissed and invited to dinner by a holographic Chakotay; then he'd created a scene by shouting at the real one in the mess hall. After that, he'd spent the rest of the morning in the holodeck with the same man, trying his best not to let it be seen that he was ogling the guy's bare chest again....

“Shit.”

Sitting up straight, he ran a hand through his hair, his mind lingering on the recreation of the resort. There was something about it that niggled him... but, what? Frowning, Tom racked his brain, trying to figure it out. He was pretty sure it had something to do with the other people who'd been there that night....

Getting up from the couch, he wandered to the viewport and stared out at the stars. The other people.... The only ones he remembered seeing were Jarvin, Neelix and Naomi. Chakotay had remembered the rest. In fact, Chakotay had remembered Neelix and Naomi as well – not to mention the fact the older man had also recalled exactly where he and B'Elanna had been sitting....

Tom's frown deepened. So, even though it had been eleven days before, Chakotay still remembered seeing him and B'Elanna, as well as all the people who'd been around them.... How the hell had he managed to do that? 

And why?

Had Chakotay actually been watching him for some reason? Because, to him, that sounded like the only reasonable explanation. Surely, the man wouldn't have remembered the night in such detail otherwise....

Scratching his chin, Tom thought about Chakotay's reaction when he'd said about Chapman, how his former table tennis partner had a crush on him. The older man had reacted as though he were... jealous. But that couldn't be right. After all, why would Chakotay be jealous? It made no sense. Unless.... 

Unless....

“Fucking hell.” Tom's eyes widened and he felt the colour drain from his face. “That can't be it.... It can't. I just couldn't be that lucky....”

Stunned, he stumbled back to the couch, the unbelievable possibility that Chakotay might be interested in _him_ echoing over and over in his head.

~~~~~

Stepping out into the corridor, the door to Ayala's quarters closing behind him, Chakotay made his way to his next destination: deck eleven, the engineering department. It was time to have a little chat with Crewman Kenneth Dalby. 

But, he would need to speak with B'Elanna first. As Dalby's direct superior, she needed to be made aware that his work was going to be interrupted for a short time. 

Entering the busy space, he smiled at the Chief Engineer as he walked towards her. “B'Elanna. Have you got a moment?”

Stepping away from her station, she nodded. “Here or in my office?”

Chakotay looked around, noting how many people could possibly eavesdrop. “Your office would be best.”

“Okay.” Once inside, she shut the door and perched on the edge of her desk, facing him. “So, Chakotay, what can I do for you?”

“I need to have a word with Dalby. In here, preferably. Can you spare him for about ten minutes?”

“Is he in trouble?”

Chakotay shrugged. “That remains to be seen. At the moment, I just have some questions I'd like answering.”

B'Elanna raised an eyebrow. “Can you tell me what it's in relation to? Is it to do with his job?”

“Not his job, no.” He was silent a moment, wondering how much he should say. “It's another matter,” he finally said. “One that I need kept quiet.”

“Oh?”

“There was some tampering with a holodeck program a few days ago – it caused some... upset to a couple of people. I need to get to the bottom of it.”

“And you think Dalby was involved?” B'Elanna sounded sceptical. “He's not that great at programming, you know.”

Chakotay nodded. “I know. But, if nothing else, I need to rule him out completely.”

“Okay.” She gave him a scrutinising look. “Does this have anything to do with Tom's outburst in the mess hall this morning? Are you and he the... upset couple?”

“Couple?” He turned away and gestured to the door. “I think I should talk to Dalby now; can you send him in?”

“Sure.” Hopping down from her desk, she hid a grin as she left her office.

Dalby strode in a minute later. “You wanted to see me, Commander?”

Chakotay nodded. “Take a seat, Crewman.” He waited until Dalby was sitting before continuing, “I have a few questions for you, but I don't want our conversation repeated to anyone. Is that clear?”

Dalby shrugged. “If that's what you want,” he said, frowning. “But, why?”

Chakotay gave him a stern look. “That's not your concern. I just want your assurance that you'll keep quiet. In fact, consider it an order.”

“Okay.”

“Now,” Chakotay began, dropping into the chair behind the desk, “who do you know who might have the skills to create a sophisticated holocharacter?”

~~~~~

As soon as he was alone, Chakotay used the computer terminal in B'Elanna's office to call up the duty roster from four days before. Dalby had given him two names and, before he went to talk to either person, he wanted to know their whereabouts at the time the holocharacter was created.

Reading through the information, he found one of them had been working in astrometrics. But, the other, Jason Lorat, a computer technician, had been off-duty....

After checking where Lorat was now, Chakotay went off to confront him. He found him just about to enter his quarters.

“Lorat.”

At the sound of his name, the former Maquis paused in his open doorway. “Commander?”

Chakotay gestured for him to step into his cabin. “We need to talk.” 

“Okay.” He allowed Chakotay to enter first, then followed him in. “What can I help you with, Sir?”

The First Officer looked pointedly at him. “A particular holocharacter that appeared in Sandrine's the other night.” 

Lorat grinned. “Ah, I see. I bet you were surprised, weren't you?” He started laughing. “It's not every day you come face to face with yourself. Did it shock you?”

“Shock me?”

“Well, we hoped it wouldn't,” he said, sounding sincere. “It wasn't meant to. I mean, we all know you're up for a good laugh, even if the Fleet lot don't.”

“You thought I would find it... funny?” Chakotay stared at him, completely nonplussed. “What the hell would make you think that?”

Lorat frowned. “You mean, you didn't find it funny?”

“No,” Chakotay ground out, “I didn't. The other person involved didn't either. You really upset him.”

“Other person?” It was Lorat's turn to be confused now. “You've lost me. What other person?”

“You know damn well what other person,” Chakotay growled. “Don't mess with me, Lorat.”

The other man held up his hands.. “I'm not messing with you, Sir. Honestly I'm not. It's just... I don't know what you're talking about.”

Seeing Lorat's genuine bafflement, Chakotay took a deep breath and gestured toward the man's small dining table. “Sit,” he instructed, pointing to the two chairs there. “You're going to start at the beginning and tell me absolutely everything you _do_ know.”

~~~~~

The mess hall was buzzing as he placed his plate on a table close to the centre of the room. The early teatime crowd were talking loudly about the same subject. Those who'd been there that morning were busily relating, to those who hadn't witnessed it, the drama that had occurred and its aftermath.

Leaning back in his chair, he listened in gleefully to their stories. 

He, himself, had missed the scene, but now revelled in the fact that he'd been the cause of it, even if no-one else was aware of that. Tom Paris had verbally abused his commanding officer and was in serious trouble over it. He couldn't be happier. After all, it seemed the pilot had even been taken off helm duty today....

Grinning, he tucked into his meal, thinking how the Lieutenant deserved everything he got. And everything he didn't – like not getting Chakotay. No way did the blond prick deserve the gorgeous Commander. 

Paris had always wanted Chakotay, he'd known that since the start, but until recently it hadn't looked likely that the man would do anything about it. The pilot had done the rounds of the women, and that had been fine. But when he'd seen the bastard ogling Chakotay at the resort, he'd known instantly – even before Paris broke up with Torres - that the man had never really got over his attraction to their former Captain. 

He'd resolved there and then to somehow use that attraction against the traitor and put a wedge of some kind between the two of them. 

It seemed his plan had worked. 

From what he was hearing, Chakotay was royally pissed off and would undoubtedly never give Paris the time of day again. 

Things just couldn't be better.

If he, himself, could never have the Commander, at least Tom _fucking_ Paris wouldn't either.

~~~~~

At the end of shift, Harry left the bridge with just one thing on his mind: he had to see Tom. 

He'd been worried about him all day, ever since he'd seen the pilot being dragged out of the mess hall by the First Officer. It hadn't taken long for him to find out what had happened – B'Elanna had told him that as soon as he'd joined her at her table for breakfast. The only thing neither of them understood was why Tom had done what he'd done. 

Harry had puzzled over that throughout his shift. Shouting at the Commander just seemed like a very strange thing for Tom to do....

He'd tried contacting his friend at lunchtime, only to find out he could only be reached in an emergency, and then only by someone who was senior to himself. He'd asked the computer for his whereabouts, but that request had been denied, too.

He'd concluded that the other man must be in serious trouble, just as the gossips had suggested.

Stepping out of the turbolift, Harry hurried down the corridor to Tom's quarters. He paused outside the door, wondering whether he ought to just go in unannounced, like he usually did. Deciding it might be best to err on the side of caution, he pressed the chime instead. 

The door slid open a moment later at his friend's call of “Enter.”

“Tom, what's going on?” he asked, as soon as he was inside. “What was that scene about in the mess hall this morning?”

“Ah, so you heard about that.” 

“After I saw you being hauled out, yeah.”

“Oh. I never noticed you....”

“I didn't think you did.” Harry took a seat alongside him on the couch. “What the hell possessed you to yell at the Commander?”

Tom sighed deeply. “It was a misunderstanding,” he mumbled, rubbing a hand across his face. “A mistake.”

“Mistake?” Harry frowned. “What d'you mean?”

The pilot shook his head. “I can't discuss it with you, Harry. It's all supposed to be kept quiet.”

“Oh. So it _is_ serious then.”

Before Tom could reply, his comm badge chirped. He automatically hit it. “Paris here.”

“Tom,” Chakotay's voice addressed him, “I just wanted to let you know I'm making progress. I've just been to see...”

“Chakotay?” he cut him off, “Harry's here right now.”

There was a slight pause before Chakotay responded, “I see. Well, then, I'll catch up with you later, Tom. I've got a couple more visits to make but it should all be in hand soon. Okay?”

“Okay.” He got up and moved to the other side of the room, so Harry wouldn't hear what was being said. “Look, Chakotay, I know, realistically, that Tuvok will need to be involved eventually but... does it need to be yet?” he asked quietly.

“No. Not quite yet. Ayala's helping me right now,” Chakotay answered, equally quietly. “He's got one person confined to quarters at the moment; there'll probably be more later. I need to go confirm a few details first. I'll call round and tell you all about it afterwards.”

“Thanks.”

“You're welcome. I'll see you in a while. Chakotay out.”

Once the link was closed, Tom turned around to find Harry looking at him with intense curiosity.

“The Commander's calling you 'Tom'? What's that about? I thought you were in big trouble with him.”

“Harry,” Tom ran a hand through his hair, “I've already told you, I can't talk about any of this. You need to just drop it, all right?”

“But, Tom....”

“No.” He emphatically shook his head. “I'm not gonna say another word, and neither are you. You're not to talk about this to anyone. Understand? I'll make it an order if I have to.” He softened his tone then. “Look, when I can tell you about it, I will - you know that. But, not right now, okay?”

Seeing how resolute Tom was, Harry acquiesced. “Okay. I'll let it go for now.”

“Thanks, Harry.” He walked back to the couch and sat down. “I, uh, don't know how long it'll be before Chakotay gets here, so....”

Harry nodded. “It's probably best if I leave, right?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“That's okay.” He got up and moved towards the door. “But if you need anything....”

“I'll let you know. Thanks.”

~~~~~

“Four nights ago... where were you, Davies?”

The engineer gave the Commander a puzzled look. “Sir?”

“It's an easy enough question.” Chakotay crossed his arms and leaned against the door, staring at the man as he sat nervously in a nearby chair. “Where were you? Were you with anyone?”

“I, uh....” He hesitated a moment. “I was here. All night. I got off shift and came straight home.”

“Alone?”

“I came back alone, yes.”

“And did you stay alone?”

“Um.... No.”

Chakotay raised an eyebrow. “So, who else was here? I need a name, Davies. Or names.”

A hint of pink crept over Davies' cheeks. “It was, um, Lorat, Sir. Jason Lorat.”

“Lorat,” Chakotay repeated, nodding. He'd already heard the same story from the man himself, but wanted it verified by Davies. “And, how long was he here?”

Davies took a deep breath. “Um... all night, Sir. We're, uh... involved. Partners.”

“I see.”

“Um....” Davies rubbed the palms of his hands on his trouser legs. “Am I.... Am I in trouble, Sir?”

Chakotay ignored the question. “Earlier that day, between 0800 and 0930, where were you then?” 

“That morning?” Davies frowned. “I had the morning off – I was only doing a half-shift that day. Jason and I....” He trailed off, looking more nervous than he had previously. “This is about the hologram, isn't it? It upset you. I knew it would. I tried telling him, but he wouldn't listen.”

“Who wouldn't listen? Lorat?”

Davies shook his head. “No. It wasn't his idea to create it. He got talked into it, told it would be a laugh. You know, a prank. But....”

“But?”

“I wasn't sure you'd find it funny, Sir. I mean, I know I wouldn't. Getting hit on by _yourself_ seems a bit creepy to me.”

~~~~~

“Once the hologram was created he changed the parameters? He'd learned enough to do that?”

Chakotay nodded. He was sitting on Tom's couch, having arrived a few minutes before. “That's what I believe, yes. Chell told me he'd seen him messing with the terminal. He didn't really think anything of it, but....”

“You think he changed... it... so instead of it coming on to you, like Lorat had programmed it to, it would take an interest in me? That's what he was up to?”

“Yes. And, by the sounds of things, he picked a night to use it when he knew for certain I wouldn't be in Sandrine's, when he knew I'd be tied up with work.”

Tom looked at Chakotay and frowned. “But why? Why did he want to set me up like that?”

Chakotay shrugged. “We won't know for sure until the disciplinary hearing. And only then if he answers truthfully, but....”

“But... you have your suspicions?”

“I do. I... believe it could have been motivated by... jealousy.” Chakotay looked down at his hands and sighed. It was time for complete honesty. “You see, before you joined my cell, he showed an... interest in me. I told him it wasn't mutual and that, even if it had been, I didn't have the time or the inclination to pursue a relationship, with anyone. Only....”

“Only?”

Chakotay looked up, straight into a pair of curiosity-filled blue eyes. “It was hard to keep my resolve after...” he took a deep breath, “...after you joined my ship. And I think he realised that.” He snorted softly. “If you'd been with us longer.... If you hadn't been captured... I....” He shook his head. “But, when I saw you on Voyager... when I saw you only chasing women, well... that's when I gave up on the idea of approaching you.”

Tom was stunned. “You were... attracted to me... back in the Maquis....” He rubbed a hand across his face, then stared hard at the other man. “And... now? Are you... y'know...?”

“Still interested?”

Tom nodded.

Chakotay reached out and took hold of one of Tom's hands, clasping it in both of his. “Yes, Tom. I'm still interested. Very much so.”

“But...” He frowned, feeling confused. “Why... when you found out how I felt about you... why didn't you say anything then?”

“Because...” he let go of Tom's hand and slipped an arm around his waist instead, pulling him close, “it wasn't the right time. I'm not sure you'd have believed me then. You were angry at first, upset, and...” he shrugged, “I didn't want to confuse things. I thought it best to get the investigation out of the way before I said anything.”

“I see. Although, I did actually wonder....”

“Oh?” Chakotay tilted his head. “What did you wonder?”

“If you _were_ actually attracted to me. You, uh, seemed to remember quite a lot about that evening at the resort.... More than I'd have expected, unless you were... actively watching me....”

“Ah,” Chakotay chuckled, “you noticed that.”

Tom laughed. “Yeah. I did.” He leaned into Chakotay's side and rested his head on the older man's shoulder. “So... what happens now?”

“Now?” Chakotay twisted until he could see Tom's face. “Well, apart from anything else, I need to report in to the Captain, give her a brief run-down of what we've found out. Tomorrow... well, I'm afraid Tuvok will have to interview our mischief-maker and his misguided accomplices, and then disciplinary hearings will be arranged.” He ran gentle fingers across the other man's cheek, “Don't let it bother you though, Tom. It won't just be your secret coming out; it'll be mine too. We'll handle the situation together. Okay?”

Tom gazed up at him and nodded. “Okay.”

“Good.” He leaned in and softly kissed Tom's lips, his fingers sliding into the hair at the base of the younger man's neck. “Will you have dinner with me tonight? In my quarters?”

Tom smiled. “As long as you'll be there....”

Chakotay kissed him again. “I'll be there. You can count on that. I wouldn't miss it for anything.”

~~~~~

It had been almost like déjà vu....

He'd washed himself to within an inch of his life and dressed in the same clothes he'd worn the last time he'd been invited for dinner. 

This time, however, he'd known for certain Chakotay would be there. 

He'd also been pretty certain they'd be enjoying more than just a meal.

He'd been right on both counts.

Moaning softly, he let his head fall back over the arm of the couch as Chakotay nipped and sucked at his neck. His shirt was quickly undone and large, warm hands found their way inside. Exploring fingers gently stroked through the hairs on his chest, finding his nipples and playing with them until they were tingling, hard nubs. Soft lips landed on his.

“Chakotay....”

At the sound of his whispered name, Chakotay kissed him again. Stretching out on top of him, he let one hand caress lower, rubbing across the hardness in Tom's pants until the man beneath him was constantly wriggling and groaning, the quiet sounds making his own passion soar higher. Pressing their groins together, he ground into him.

“Oh, God....” Tom lifted his head and looked up into lust-filled dark eyes. “Let's go to bed, Chakotay. Please.”

Bending down, Chakotay kissed him deeply, his hands framing Tom's face, completely absorbed in the taste of the man and the fervour that met his. Eventually, though, he pulled back and grabbed Tom's hand as he stood. “Come on,” he whispered hoarsely, then helped Tom to his feet and led him into the bedroom.

Shoes and clothes were shed and thrown haphazardly around the room, neither man caring where anything landed. Naked, they held each other close and kissed hungrily, their hands roving over every bit of skin they could reach. When their knees weakened and they could no longer stand, they fell onto the bed, still kissing, eager fingers still exploring.

“Love me, Chakotay,” Tom pleaded softly, rolling the other man on top of him. “Make love to me. Please, make love to me.”

“Tom....” Reaching beneath one of the pillows, Chakotay retrieved the tube he'd placed there earlier. Holding it tightly, he kissed the younger man over and over again, each kiss lasting longer than the one before, each one more passionate than the last. “I do, you know,” he finally whispered into Tom's ear. “I do love you, Tom. So much. I love you so much.”

“Oh, God....” Tom's hands went to Chakotay's head and lifted it until they were face to face. “For years I've dreamed of hearing that....” He swallowed heavily, his fingers caressing the other man's cheeks. “I love you, too,” he declared, smiling through the tears that threatened to fall. “I have for a long time. Ever since....” His words were cut off as his mouth was reclaimed and he was kissed once more.

Rolling them to their sides, Chakotay reached down and brought Tom's uppermost leg high up onto his hip, his hand caressing his lover's thigh before it ventured further back. Dipping between Tom's cheeks, he found the opening there and stroked teasingly, probing it gently, pushing in a little deeper each time his questing fingers found their way inside. 

He caught Tom's moans with his mouth as they continued to kiss, one hand undoing the tube's cap as they moved against each other. As their passions rose, he used the lube to prepare Tom thoroughly, not wanting there to be any chance of pain. After quite a while had passed, when he was satisfied he'd accomplished his goal, he ran greasy fingers over his own erection, then threw the tube aside and returned Tom to his back, reaching beneath the younger man's knees and lifting both his legs.

Tom looked up at him, his dilated eyes overwhelmingly conveying how much he wanted this. “Yes,” he whispered. “Now.”

Chakotay entered him then, pushing Tom's bent legs over his chest as he thrust deep inside, sliding in until he could go no further, before pulling out and doing it all over again and again and again. “Love you,” he breathed. ”Love you. Love you.”

Tom echoed the words as he met Chakotay's thrusts, pushing back and attempting to drive his lover even deeper inside him, sweat coating his body as he felt his orgasm building, the glorious sensation growing quickly in his tightening balls as Chakotay took him harder, faster, deeper still, one hand now firmly stroking him over and over and over. 

“Chakotay....” He gripped the older man's hips and tried to pull him even closer, wanting there to be absolutely no gap between them as they each reached their peak. Holding on tightly, he threw his head back, groaning loudly as he came, Chakotay immediately joining him in ecstasy and adding his gasping cries to his.

With their breathing ragged, they wound their arms around each other, Chakotay pulling out and rolling onto his back, gathering Tom against his chest. They lay that way until they'd calmed.

Lifting his head, Tom placed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips. He smiled, then wordlessly lay back down, unwilling to disturb the silence that now encompassed them. Not bothered about getting cleaned up – that could wait until morning - he shut his eyes and snuggled closer, as both he and Chakotay drifted peacefully to sleep.

~~~~~

“I think it might be a good idea to have breakfast in the mess hall,” Chakotay remarked, as he and Tom stood together in the shower. He slowly trailed soapy hands over the younger man's chest and stomach. “Let the crew see that things are okay between you and me.”

“Oh, they're much more than okay,” Tom replied softly, stepping closer and sensuously rubbing Chakotay's shoulders. “Much, much more.”

The older man smiled and pulled his lover's head down for a quick kiss. “You want them to know about that?” he asked in a whisper, gently nuzzling Tom's neck. “You want them to know just _how_ okay things are?”

Tom slipped his arms around Chakotay's waist and let his hands glide over the wet skin of his back. He brought the older man's head up then and nipped at his bottom lip before kissing him soundly. “Maybe not,” he said with a grin. “But we could give them just a hint or two.” 

Chakotay chuckled and grasped Tom's hands before they could wander anywhere else. “Maybe a hint or two,” he conceded, edging Tom to stand beneath the water. “But we need to rinse off now and get dressed or we'll be going hungry till lunchtime. Shift starts in half an hour.”

With quiet efficiency, they rid each other of suds, then got out and dried off, dashing into the bedroom to quickly dress. 

Less than ten minutes later, they made it to the mess hall door - even after Tom called into his own quarters to hurriedly change into his uniform.

~~~~~

Sitting at a corner table, his breakfast in front of him, Harry twisted in his seat and spoke quietly to the woman beside him. “I heard Lorat and a couple of others were confined to quarters last night. Any idea what they'd done?”

B'Elanna shook her head. “Not a clue. Why?”

“Just curious.” He turned back and idly picked at the food on his plate. 

She gave him a speculative look. “You know something, don't you? What is it?”

Harry shrugged, then filled his mouth with some kind of bright yellow vegetable, chewing it slowly.

“Harry....” She grabbed the hand his fork was in, stopping him from using it again. “Tell me. Out with it, Starfleet. Now.”

He sighed, then pulled his hand free and put the fork down. “I don't really know. I'm... not sure if it's related or not...”

“Related to what?”

He shuffled closer, lowering his voice. “To what happened here yesterday morning, between Tom and the Commander.”

“What do you know about that? Other than what I told you, that is.”

“Not a lot.” He looked around, making sure no-one was listening in. “I asked Tom about it but he wouldn't say anything. Told me not to talk about it to anyone – even threatened to make it an order....”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

B'Elanna frowned. “It's not like him to pull rank on you....” 

“I know. I....” He trailed off as the man in question came rushing in and headed straight for the serving counter, Chakotay right behind him. He watched as they both grabbed their meal and a drink, then headed for the table in the centre, sitting close beside each other. 

B'Elanna followed Harry's gaze. “That looks promising,” she commented with a grin.

~~~~~

Janeway sighed as she put her empty coffee cup on the ready room table. She picked up the padd in front of her and perused Tuvok's report for the second time that morning. 

Jason Lorat and Michael Davies had both admitted to their part in the creation of the hologram of Chakotay. They'd both insisted, however, that no malicious intent had been behind it, that it had been meant as some kind of joke, aimed at the Commander....

She looked over the next statement, made by Samuel Jarvin, noting that he, too, had insisted it had been made as a joke. He confirmed that he'd been the one to request the hologram be created, but denied making changes to it.

Then there was Chell's declaration that he'd seen Jarvin at the terminal outside the holodeck on the night the hologram was programmed to approach Paris instead of Chakotay. He'd also seen Jarvin late the next night, hanging around the control panel located inside....

Janeway sighed again. She wasn't sure if they'd ever get the whole truth, but she sure as hell was going to try. She'd scheduled all the culprits to meet with her - separately - that afternoon; perhaps the threat of serious brig time would loosen at least one person's tongue a little more. She would decide on their exact punishments once she'd spoken to all of them.

And, of course, she still had to talk with Chakotay and Paris again, too.

~~~~~

“Jarvin said nothing?”

“Not a word, beyond his initial refusal to answer any more questions. He stated he'd said all he was going to say to Tuvok.”

“I see.” Chakotay looked down at his hands, which were resting on the briefing room table. From what Janeway had just told him, it appeared she had no real knowledge of what had happened that night at Sandrine's. All she knew was what he had initially told her: that his 'double' had made a certain request of Tom, knowing it would ultimately upset and annoy the Lieutenant; that the request had been intended to cause friction between Tom and himself. 

“I think I should speak with Lieutenant Paris now. I'll just arrange for helm cover.” She raised her hand as Chakotay went to leave. “I'd like you to stay, Commander. Tuvok won't mind looking after the bridge for a while longer.”

Chakotay nodded and sat back down. “Of course.”

Tom arrived a few minutes later and Janeway gestured to the chair next to Chakotay. “Lieutenant. Take a seat.” She waited until he was settled. “I've asked you to join us because I'd like a few more details about the incident on the holodeck a few nights ago.”

Tom glanced nervously at Chakotay before responding, “What... kind of details?”

She noticed the look but didn't comment on it. “What was it the holographic Commander actually asked of you?”

The colour drained rapidly from the pilot's face. “Um.... He, uh.... He....”

Chakotay stepped in as Tom struggled with how to answer. “It was a request of a personal nature, Captain. The Lieutenant has already told me what it was; is it really necessary to make him repeat it?” 

“Personal?” Janeway frowned. “Just how personal?”

“Personal enough,” he replied rather abruptly. “Surely the most important consideration here is that a hologram was created of a member of the command crew – that it was intended to cause problems between myself and Lieutenant Paris – not what the character actually said.”

Janeway looked at him with annoyance. “And just how am I supposed to determine that it really was meant maliciously, if I don't know the exact nature of the request?” she snapped.

“You trust my judgement, Captain, that's how. After all, you accepted my word at first.”

“Are you saying you have no intention of telling me what was said, Commander? That you're refusing to answer me? Because, let me tell you, I've had enough of people doing that. It seems that, lately, it's impossible to get any information out of anyone on this ship. I....” 

“Captain,” Tom interrupted, seeing the escalating nature of the 'conversation' and wanting to put a stop to it, “it's okay. I'll, uh... I'll tell you what you want to know.”

“Tom....” Chakotay reached out and touched his arm. “You don't need to. It can just stay between us. Jarvin hasn't said a thing.”

“He hasn't?”

“No.”

“Oh....” He sighed and shook his head. “It probably doesn't matter though, Chakotay. I mean, things are gonna get out eventually. Maybe not what happened then, but....”

“What's happened since?” 

“Yeah.”

Chakotay nodded. “You're right.” Ignoring protocol and Janeway's rising eyebrows, he took Tom's hand in his. “But, as I said before, you're not alone here; we'll handle this together. Okay?”

Tom smiled at him. “Okay.” He turned to Janeway then. “It was an invitation to go to dinner with him, Captain. We believe that Jarvin had noticed my... interest in Chakotay and decided to set me up to fail with him.”

“Set you up to fail?” She sat back in her chair, looking puzzled. “You're obviously... together, so....”

“Yes,” Tom agreed, “we are. Now. But not when this incident happened. Jarvin must've known Chakotay was busy then, and got the hologram to ask me to dinner when he knew Chakotay wouldn't have the time to be in Sandrine's or to be available for the actual date.”

“We also believe Jarvin was aware of how I felt – feel - for Tom,” Chakotay added, gently squeezing his lover's fingers. “He wanted to upset Tom, with the intention he'd get so angry at me there'd be no chance of us ever becoming close.”

Janeway sighed loudly and rubbed a hand across her face. “This whole incident is based around jealousy? Is that what you're saying?”

Chakotay nodded. “That's what we believe, yes. It seems unlikely, however, that Jarvin will ever admit to that.”

Janeway sighed again. “I agree.” She shook her head. “I think I'll have to give all of them - Jarvin, Lorat and Davies - brig time. With Jarvin refusing to answer questions and the other two insisting it was just a joke aimed at you, Commander, there's no way of telling exactly what the truth really is. What it comes down to, however, is that the hologram should never have been created at all. I think a couple of weeks in the brig should drive that message home, with an additional week for Jarvin due to his insubordination.” She gave her two senior officers a small smile. “Thank you for your time, gentlemen. I assure you that anything personal that's been said in this room will not be repeated by me. Dismissed.”

~~~~~

“Where are you going in such a hurry?”

Harry stopped and turned around, his hand on the edge of the open turbolift door. “I was on my way to see Tom,” he answered, as B'Elanna came to stand next to him. “I wanted to talk to him earlier, but he left the bridge before me.”

“Oh.” Grabbing Harry by the arm, she stepped into the lift, pulling him in with her. “Come on, then. I wouldn't mind talking to Tom myself.”

“What d'you want to talk to him about?”

B'Elanna shrugged. “This and that.” She stated their destination and the lift started off. 

“He got called into the briefing room this afternoon,” Harry commented, glancing sideways at her. “The Captain had the Commander in there....”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He turned to face her. “Before that, Lorat, Davies and Jarvin were called in one at a time. Then, after Tom and the Commander came out, Ayala and Tuvok went in. Something's definitely up.”

“And you want to know what it is....”

Harry gave a soft snort. “As if you don't,” he replied, grinning. The lift stopped, the door opened and they exited into the corridor that led to Tom's quarters. “After Tom threatened to pull rank on me yesterday, he said he'd tell me what was going on when he could....”

“And you're hoping he can now,” she nodded.

They arrived at their friend's cabin and Harry tapped in the entry code. He stepped toward the door, expecting it to open, but....

“That's odd. I must've got the sequence wrong.”

Trying again, he frowned when it still failed to open.

“Looks like Tom's changed it,” B'Elanna remarked, peering around him as he tried for a third time, without success. “I wonder why.”

Harry shook his head. “I don't know.” He pressed the chime, then asked the computer for a location check on Tom when there was no answer and the door remained steadfastly closed.

“Lieutenant Paris is currently in the quarters assigned to Commander Chakotay.”

“Well, well, well,” B'Elanna murmured, as Harry turned to face her. “Shall we pay someone else a visit instead?” 

~~~~~

“Tom....” With a contented sigh, Chakotay leaned his head on the back of the couch while his lover nuzzled and nipped at his neck. The younger man was straddling his lap, his knees on the cushions either side of him, his hands gently running through his hair. It felt great. “Kiss me,” he whispered. 

More than happy to oblige, Tom trailed tiny kisses up his throat, to his chin, then claimed his mouth, taking his time as he kissed him slowly and deeply, pressing himself closer to Chakotay's body and sensuously rubbing his groin across its counterpart, the friction it created making both men moan softly. “Love you,” he breathed as he broke away. “Love you, Chakotay.”

“Love you, too.” He pulled Tom closer, his hands slipping inside the younger man's pants and shorts, gripping his bare cheeks and kneading them. “You feel so good, Tom. So very, very good.” Letting go, he reached up to Tom's head and brought him down for another kiss, shuffling on the couch until he was stretched out lengthways and Tom was lying on top of him. He grasped the bottom of his lover's T-shirt and pulled it up his back, intending to take it off him... and then the door chime rang....

Both men groaned in frustration.

“Shit,” Tom muttered, hastily getting up. He gestured towards the bedroom. “I'd better wait in there while you get that.”

“Yeah,” Chakotay sighed, sitting up. He watched as Tom left the room, then he hurriedly did up the few open buttons on his shirt and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt at tidying it. After glancing at his lap, he grabbed a padd off the coffee table and positioned it so it would hide his still prominent erection....

“Enter.” 

“Chakotay,” B'Elanna greeted him, Harry following silently behind her as she stepped into the room. “You took your time letting us in....”

“Yes, well....” He faked a yawn. “I was asleep on the couch. You woke me up.”

“Oh,” she nodded, “I see.” 

“So... what can I do for you?”

“We, um....” She casually looked around the room. “We were heading for Sandrine's – thought you might like to come.” She stared at him. “You... and Tom....”

Chakotay was silent a moment. “Tom?”

B'Elanna nodded. “Yes. Tom. He is here, isn't he? The computer says so.... It could be faulty, of course... but,” she shrugged, “I doubt it.”

Chakotay ran a hand across his face, wondering what to say. 

Tom came to his rescue.

Stepping out of the bedroom, he walked to the couch and sat down next to his lover, slipping an arm around his shoulder. “Told you it'd get out,” he said quietly to him. “Didn't think it'd be this quick though.”

Chakotay snorted. “I didn't either.” He looked at him with concern. “You okay with it?”

Tom nodded, then looked up at Harry and B'Elanna. “So... who else knows?”

~~~~~

Samuel Jarvin lay on the bunk and looked up at the brig's ceiling. Just a few minutes to go and his three week stint would be over. It couldn't come fast enough.

Lorat and Davies had been released a week ago. Not that it mattered much – they'd all been kept in separate cells and hadn't had any contact, so he hardly missed them. What he had missed, though – what he _did_ miss – was hearing all the gossip. The only person he'd spoken to at all was Ayala, and then only a word or two at meal times. He was desperate to know what was going on beyond the brig.

The door opened and he sat up as Tuvok entered.

“Crewman Jarvin.” The Vulcan stood in front of his cell and turned off the force field that had kept him captive. “You are now free to go. You will report for duty tomorrow morning at the usual time.” He gave him a stern look. “You will refrain from causing trouble. Do you understand?”

Jarvin nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Dismissed.”

Tuvok stood to one side and Jarvin quickly walked past him and out of the brig, heading straight for the holodeck. At this time of night the Sandrine's program should be running and he was dying for a drink – even if it was just synthahol. 

Arriving there, he entered and stood just inside for a moment, soaking up the atmosphere. 

The place was pretty packed, almost every table and chair in use. Pushing his way through the crowd, he made his way to the bar, waiting for several minutes before Sandrine finally came over to serve him.

“Monsieur Jarvin,” she greeted him. “I have not seen you in here for many nights.”

He shook his head. “No, I was, uh... otherwise detained.”

“Ah, yes. I had forgotten.” She placed a bottle of beer on the counter in front of him. “You were a naughty boy, were you not? You played a trick on Monsieur Paris and were sent to the brig.”

“What?” He almost choked on the mouthful of drink he'd just taken. “How'd you...?” He coughed and started again. “Uh... I don't know what you're talking about.”

Sandrine wagged a finger at him. “Non, non, non, do not pretend innocence, Monsieur. My body may not be flesh and blood like yours, but my eyes... well, they still work.” She glanced behind him and smiled. “The Commander,” she said, nodding to the man now standing next to him, Tom by his side, “you created a copy of him – one such as me. I saw you bring him to life.”

“You did?” Chakotay raised an eyebrow. “Why didn't you mention it to Tom at the time?” 

Sandrine gave him an apologetic look. “I am afraid I did not understand then. I thought, perhaps, that it had been upon the instruction of Monsieur Paris that your likeness had been made. He has always been... enamoured with you, so....” She shrugged and fell silent.

“I see.”

Jarvin smirked in Tom's direction. “So... how's that working out for you, Paris, after you pissed off Chakotay so badly?”

Tom grinned as Chakotay wrapped an arm around him. “I'd say it's working out just fine,” he replied, leaning his head on his lover's shoulder, “thanks to your interference.”

Jarvin's eyes went wide and the colour rapidly drained from his face. “You.... You _bastard!”_ Slamming the beer bottle on the counter, he stormed away from the bar. 

“The truth will always out, but sometimes not everyone finds it palatable,” Chakotay remarked, as Tom twisted in his arms to face him. “Still, one person out of a ship-full is hardly something to worry about.”

And, as everything carried on as normal around them, they leaned into each other and kissed.


End file.
